


No Signal...

by isabeau25



Series: April 2018 Platonic VLD Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Hearing from home is a double edged blade for Lance.





	No Signal...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Platonic VLD week (April 2018)
> 
> _Pececito_ is my best guess at a Spanish diminutive for fish - so either little fish or fishy.

“Don’t worry so much, pececito.”

“Mami, it’s really hard not to worry,” Lance curled on his side on his bed, back to the door and phone resting in the curve of his body, “everything is so hard and big and scary here.”

“New things are always scary, but you’re so brave and clever,” her voice was warm over the speaker, “I know you’ll figure it out.”

“But what if I don’t?” Lance clutched at his pillow, “what if I mess everything up?”

“You’re going to do great, even if you make mistakes.”

“They’re all mistakes,” Lance complained, feeling as petulant as he sounded.

“And don’t be so dramatic. Ita and I will love you no matter what.”

“Thanks, Mami,” Lance whispered.

“Now don’t forget to eat breakfast and get lots of sleep.”

“I will, Mami.”

“I love you, pececito. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Lance’s breath came out in a shuttering sob. His phone beeped, then asked him if he’s like to replay the message. His fingers hovered over the screen, uncertain.

It had been a good trick at first, to fill his small, cold room on the castle with his mother’s voice. It had made the place feel less foreign, less frightening, but now it hurt every time he listened.

If he didn’t though, would he forget his mother’s voice? Would she fade away and leave him here without her? They were fighting a war, and they didn’t really have time for that kind of sentimentality, but he just…

He hit the play button again.

“Don’t worry so much, pececito.”


End file.
